Baby Day's
by Sundiel260
Summary: Parenthood is not an easy task. There are bumps and errors, there are falls and mistakes. But in the end, everything is rewarding to those who work at it...with a little ensure chaos and crack up mishaps. Continuation of True Love story.


The first few weeks of parenthood for the lunar duo was a bit bumpy. Eclipse had made sure that their night time schedule would mess up till they had a timely schedule of when she would wake up. Most nights she would wake up at random time or sleep through the night without trouble.

* * *

Tired neon eyes opened halfway. Most of the owner's vision was slightly blurry for sleep and weariness. A small exhausted sigh escaped from him.

Eclipse was up again.

Bringing one hand over to his face to rid his eyes from sleep, Darkrai gazed over to his mate. Cresselia laid next to him, sleeping as he was just doing moments ago, but he could tell that the noise their daughter was making was starting to disturb her from it. Sighing once again, his focus was then turned to the source of their late night disturbance.

Eclipse, wrapped in her pink blanket, was crying once again for reasons that both parents would not know till they figured it out.

"Now why are you crying tonight?" Darkrai sat up, gazing at his daughter lovingly. He knew he couldn't get angry with her. She was just doing what baby's did. "Come here." Gently, he picked her up, cradling her close to himself and got up. "What's the reason you woke up this time, hm?"

Of course he knew she wouldn't be able to talk, so taking her outside, he started to pace around, bouncing her slightly to try and calm her down. Thankfully Eclipse's cries toned down to whimpers after a few minutes. "There, is that better?" He lifted her up to his eye level, pressing his forehead gently against hers. "Was it a nightmare? Was that it?" His toned was gentle and quiet. "Well, don't worry. It's gone now. No more nightmares."

Eclipse only whimpered. Darkrai quietly laughed, cradling his daughter in his arms, rocking his body side to side in a slow motion.

" _My darling dear, your love is here. No need cry, or shed a tear. I only want to see you smile, and sing our song of love. If only for a while~._ "

Darkrai softly sang, brushing a loss strain of hair out of Eclipses face. She whimpered a little, snuggling closer to her father. The gentle rocking was soothing.

" _No blinding sun, or blistering cold, will keep me far from you. If you stay true, and wait for me, then I will be closer to you when you dream~._ "

Her whimpering came to a stop, easing to the lull of Darkrai's heart beat with the combined song and slow rocking.

" _I'll bring you gold, I'll write you poetry, and sing you songs. If only just to gain your love, I'll give you my loyalty, just so you know, how much you mean to me~._ "

A tired yawn escaped her lips, smacking them a little before burying her face in his chest.

" _And I will promise to be there for you. And love~._ " He stopped his singing, looking down at his daughter. If there was a cute meter around, Eclipse would of surly broken its charts. Tiny snores were coming from her. He had to admit, she was just too cute when she was asleep.

" _And love you for eternity~._ "

His eyes widen, looking over at his cave to see Cresselia hovering there. "Lia."

" _My love my dear, you astound me. But I no need for mighty words or deeds when I have you beside me~._ "

She hovered over to him.

" _I all want and need is to see your face. Just promise me that you'll be there and help guide me~."_

Darkrai chuckle as Cresselia rubbed her face to his, locking his eye on hers.

 _"_ _I'll be strong and brave."_

 _"_ _If you just stay beside me~."_

Cresselia laughed quietly, gazing down at her daughters sleeping form. "I remember the first time you sang me that song. It was beautiful."

Darkrai laughed quietly, being sure as to not awaken Eclipse. "Yes. It was."

* * *

 **DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAA! I'M BACK! BOOM BAM BABY! Sorry if it's a short beginning and it really isn't much to start with, but I promise to lengthen it out as I go along. Now to those who have read True Love and liked it, I'm asking you, and any other viewer, to help me out here. I need ideas that could work for a possible chapter and to help move this story along. All you have to do is leave a review for an idea for this story. If I like it, I'll add it in as a new chapter.  
**

 **Fav if you love Eclipse!~**

 **Follow if you like the story!~**

 **Review if you want to put your option in!~**

 **Live! Love! AND HATE THE GOVERNMENT FOR RAISING GAS PRICES!**


End file.
